


What She Left With

by Geonn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: "This isn’t what she planned. This isn’t where she expected to wake up."





	

**Author's Note:**

> A much-requested follow-up to "What She Came For":  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10332416

Kara tells herself to open her eyes. Just open her eyes, stop being a coward, and look. She faces down countless awful things on a daily basis, and this is no different. But she keeps her eyes closed. There’s plenty of evidence that, when she opens her eyes, she’ll see what she hopes to see. These aren’t her sheets. This isn’t her pillow. She recognizes the texture and weight of her cape against her naked hip, which is another indication that she didn’t dream the whole thing. She doesn’t sleep naked. She’s breathing normally, but her heart skitters against her chest.

She can feel the weight of someone else in bed with her. Not the oppressive weight of a man, the man she’s trying desperately not to think of anymore, but a comfortable weight. It’s a weight that matches her own and makes the bed feel balanced. She smells perfumes and hand lotion and body washes, shampoos, the pleasant bite of powder from makeup that’s being stored nearby. 

Even with this mountain of evidence, she can’t bring herself to look. She scolds herself again - _open_ your _eyes_ , Danvers! - but she keeps them closed. She won’t look. She can’t look. She knows what she wants to see and knows that it’s true, but she’s scared of what confirmation would mean. It would mean she went to Lena last night, that she snuck in through the window and found her waiting. It would mean they had sex, and that Lena knows her secret identity. Everything about that is terrifying to her. And yet, at the same time, it was exhilarating. It was a thrill. 

This isn’t what she planned. This isn’t where she expected to wake up. She left the DEO with no destination in mind, just a fierce determination to Get Away from Mon-El and everyone who kept telling her to give him a chance. J’onn and Alex and even the fucking Music Meister keep taking her by the shoulders and aiming her at Mon-El because... why? Because he was a man in her vicinity? Is that the only reason everyone she knows insists he’s a good match? He’s an impulsive man child. He doesn’t listen. He doesn’t learn.

She’s Supergirl. She’s Kara Danvers. She deserves a partner she doesn’t have to mold or manipulate into someone who sort of deserves her attention. She deserves someone who looks at her with awe, who is proud to be with her, who doesn’t have to change to be “worthy” of her attention. When she thought of it that way, she could only think of one person in the entire city who looked at her with that kind of respect whether she was in costume or out of it. 

Kara opens her eyes to find Lena is awake, smile playing at the corners of her lips. She’s not wearing makeup and her hair is wild. Kara remembers being responsible for the tangles ( _hands full of it, holding on tightly but hopefully not too tightly, as she presses down onto Lena’s hand_ ). She reaches up to fix it, but Lena misinterprets her attempts to free her hand from the blanket. She takes it in her own, links the fingers. Kara doesn’t want to let go, so she doesn’t say anything.

“You know the picture of the old woman and the young woman?” Lena asks. Her voice is rough from sleep. “You look at it one way, and she’s an old gypsy. You look at it another...”

“Young woman,” Kara says.

Lena nods. “I feel like that right now. I woke up and I saw your face, and I thought, ‘Supergirl.’ And then a second later, I knew you were Kara. And I’ve spent the time since trying to separate you. I don’t think I can do it. I’ve never known anyone like you, Kara Danvers.”

Kara blushes and buries her face in the pillow. She can’t think of anything sweet to say, no poetic words or terms of endearment flood to the front of her mind. Maybe that part of her brain is a muscle the same as everything else, and she’s never had a chance to exercise it. All she knows is that when she looks at Lena, there’s a flood of words hiding somewhere in her brain that she can’t force into a correct order. She thinks “green,” because that’s what color Lena’s eyes are, and her whole life she’s been wary of green, but that particular green is the first that’s made her feel safe and warm. She thinks cotton, because it’s a word she associates with soft, and Lena’s skin is so extraordinarily soft. More words come, none of them romantic, all of them mundane in comparison to what she’s trying to describe.

“Kara,” Lena says. “Say something.”

“Lena.”

The smile grows wider. “I like hearing you say that.”

Kara moves closer and says it again, “Lena,” punctuating it with a kiss. Lena anticipates, parting her lips at the last second and touching her tongue to Kara’s upper lip. Lena’s leg moves under the cape and hooks over Kara’s hip. She slides her foot over the back of Kara’s leg while pulling her closer. Kara finds herself settling neatly between Lena’s legs. Their kiss ends as Lena manhandles her, a rough repositioning that Kara appreciates because it keeps her from making any decisions.

Lena tightens her hand on Kara’s shoulder in a quick massage. “God,” Lena whispers, “your arms.” She bends down and kisses her way from where her fingers are squeezing up to her neck. “Your body. You’re magnificent.”

Kara blushes. “Thank you.”

“Is this okay?”

“Do whatever you want to me, Lena.” 

Saying it feels like a surrender, but she wants to see how far it can go. She can stop anything that happens but she wants Lena to know she’s in control. She closes her eyes and focuses on the way Lena’s lips feel on her throat. Strong arms wrap around her, one hand flat beneath her breasts and the other moving over her thigh. 

The cape shifts over them. Kara wonders idly if it will smell like them, if their sweat got into the material and she’ll catch a whiff every time the wind changes direction. Will it make her wet while she’s flying over the city? Will she have to stop on the roof of a skyscraper to touch herself just to take the edge off? She shivers at the thought and twists her head. 

“Lena... kiss m--”

Her mouth is smothered. Lena’s hand is between her thighs now. Kara tenses but doesn’t squeeze; she doesn’t want to hurt Lena and she doesn’t trust herself at the moment. Lena’s hand finds her and Kara goes rigid. She’s held tightly but her back is straight. Lena moves her head and kisses Kara’s back, brushing her hair out of the way wherever necessary. Kara is pulled back, Lena’s curves molding against her own, and Kara bends her knee so she won’t crush the hand that’s stroking her. 

“Say something,” Kara whispers. If she can’t see the woman making her feel so good, she wants to hear her voice to confirm her identity.

“I wanted you, Supergirl, and the only reason I never made a move is because I thought Kara had feelings for me. I could deal with the loss of never kissing Supergirl, but I didn’t want to destroy my chance to be with Kara. I chose you over the hero, Kara Danvers, and my reward is that I get to have you both. I always wanted _you_ , it didn’t matter what outfit you were wearing. And now I get you. I get to know how you kiss. What you taste like. The noises you make when you come for me.” Teeth nip at Kara’s earlobe. Kara whimpers, eyes closed, eyebrows raised. “Touch me, Kara.”

Kara’s fingertips follow the line of Lena’s arm - slender forearm, the smooth bend of an elbow - and reaches back. It’s an awkward position to be sure, but it’s worth the ache to explore Lena’s topography. She strokes and touches, finds the plain of her belly and moves down. Her arm is pinned between their bodies and she twists her wrist. Lena repositions herself to make it easier, her chin on Kara’s shoulder.

“You want to touch me, Supergirl?”

“Yes.” She cries out because Lena’s fingers are in her now, and she responds by curling two of her fingers. Lena makes a quiet grunt that wouldn’t have been audible to human ears, and Kara smiles. Her bottom lip is trembling and she wishes she could press it against Lena’s to keep it still. The next few minutes are spent on fingers and hands, moving wrists and applying pressure with palms. Legs flex and slide under the tangled cape. Kara curls her toes and Lena begins to writhe even as Kara feels her own orgasm approaching.

Lena stops moving her hand. Kara cries out again, moving her free hand to cover it. “Please,” she says, “please, don’t stop.”

“Will this be the last time?” Lena asks. “I have to know before I--”

“No.” Kara shakes her head and looks up. Lena’s face is flush, her brow and lip beaded with moisture. Kara kisses her lips; she tastes salty. “No, Lena, not the last time.”

“Then come for me, Kara.”

Kara turns away and burrows her face into the pillow. Her orgasm hits her quickly, sending tremors through her. She presses back against Lena, who cradles her in a way Kara never knew she needed. Her mouth is open wide but no sound comes out. When she can focus on sensations elsewhere in her body, she realizes Lena is kissing and licking her neck and that pushes her over another wave. Her hips jerk and thrust with the unexpected second orgasm so soon after the first. 

Lena pulls her hand away. Kara rolls first onto her back, then onto her side. There they are again, those eyes, those piercing green eyes. Lena puts her hand on Kara’s face, fingers over her mouth, and Kara sucks them inside. She teases them with her teeth and soothes with her tongue, and the ecstasy on Lena’s face almost makes Kara come again. Kara puts her hand between Lena’s legs again.

“Show me how to make you come,” she says with Lena’s fingers lying wet against her mouth.

Lena reaches down. “There.”

“Here...?” Kara moves her forefinger and thumb. Lena hisses and hunches her shoulders. “Like this?”

Lena is struggling to keep her eyes open, locked on Kara, and she nods. Her upper lip is pulled back, showing her teeth. Out of context, it would look aggressive. After a few seconds of visible restraint, Lena growls, “Oh, _fuck_...”

“Say it.”

“Huh?”

“Whatever you say when you touch yourself thinking of me.” Kara surprises herself with this but the fire it lights in Lena’s eyes make her want to say more like it. “Say it. Say what you whisper when you... when you make yourself come.”

Lena might smile at that, or maybe it’s part of the orgasmic grimace, but she throws her head back. Kara wets her lips and tilts her head, latching on, kissing Lena’s throat as her fingers continue to tease Lena’s clit. Her fingers are slick and slip easily over the folds, and she extends one finger inside. Lena tightens around her and she can feel the muscles working.

“Save me, Supergirl,” Lena cries, and Kara almost comes again. She kisses Lena’s skin, tasting sweat as she comes. Her body twitches uncontrollably in Kara’s arms, then becomes rigid, and then she’s finally still. She seems to compress into herself, knees bent and shoulders hunched and head down, and Kara easily cradles the other woman against her.

“Save me, Supergirl,” Lena whispers against Kara’s collarbone.

“I’ve got you,” Kara says, finally able to smooth down the tangles of Lena’s hair. “It’s okay. I’ve got you, Lena.”

“Kara.”

Sweat dries, Kara’s sweat on Lena’s body and vice versa. Kara feels moisture between her legs but doesn’t want to wash it away. Not yet. Neither of them goes back to sleep, but they both doze. Kara has her eyes closed when Lena moves her head back to look up at her. She kisses Kara’s chin before putting her head back down. They catch their breath and settle into a rhythm. 

Through the open window, a siren chirps before it begins a full-throated yawp. They both lift their heads and Kara considers ignoring it. Just once, just one damn time, she wants to let it be someone else’s problem so she can appreciate a lazy morning after. But when she looks at Lena to tell her she’s not going, she sees something unexpected in those dangerous Kryptonite eyes. The heavy brows are lifted, eyes wide and unblinking, as if wondering why Kara is still there.

“It’s your job,” Lena says. “And if I’m going to share your bed, this is part of it.” She nods toward the window. “Go. I’ll be here when you get back.”

Kara is almost overwhelmed by this simple act of acceptance. She cups the back of Lena’s head and pulls her in for a kiss, and then she’s up and out of bed. Lena yelps out a laugh when the cape is yanked away from her like a magician doing a trick. She snatches a pillow and holds it against her breasts as Kara appears in front of the open window in full costume. Lena sits up straighter and Kara takes in the sight: bare legs bent on either side of the pillow, a wave of black hair falling over one naked shoulder. There are bruises of varying darkness on Lena’s shoulders and arms. Kara feels a bit of shameful pride knowing she’d caused those. She would have to apologize later and learn to be more gentle.

She hadn’t known what she’d come to Lena’s apartment to find, but now she has an unexpected treasure. She has someone who loves all of her. Someone who loves her as Supergirl, who appreciates her as Kara, and respects her as both. She doesn’t have to change for Lena Luthor, and it isn’t going to be her job to change Lena into a decent human being. They can just be with each other, appreciating each other, loving one another.

“I’ll be back,” Kara promises.

“I know.” She nods her chin. “Go save the day.”

Kara turns and leaps from the window, letting the wind take her away. She soars high, where she can pinpoint the source of the disturbance and plan her angle of approach. Clouds wrap around her body as she ascends, and her cape flaps against the legs that had moments ago been closed around Lena’s hand. She feels a tingle at the memory. And when she gets high enough, a miniature angel perched above the city, she realizes something else. She breathes in deeply and smiles before plunging back into the city.

Her cape definitely does carry an unmistakable aroma.


End file.
